fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Magma Brain
Summary * Alias: Magma Brain, Magma Beast The Magma Brain is one of the various bosses that can be found in the Frontier. It is specifically found in the Pit Depths, more specifically in the Magma Depths ''where magma-based mobs lurk. It is described to resemble a bacteriophage, a specific type of virus. It has a black and red colour scheme along with rectangular yellow "eyes" with white pupils at its foundation, which also serves host to small patches of gems. What seems to be a red tail tube is wrapped around its head and sheath. It has four large tail fibres which branch into two small pincers on each one. Attacks There are five attacks that the Magma Brain can perform: * '''Laser Shot' - The Magma Brain's standard attack is a slow-moving, but high-damage projectile that can deal a heavy blow even to the most well-equipped of players and can sometimes even one shot powerful rangers and mages. This attack is relatively easy to dodge and can be avoided by simply walking to the side. * Magma Spitter Summon - When the player is fighting at medium or close range, the Magma Brain may summon two Magma Spitters on its left and right, blocking the exits. These towers are not too deadly but can still do a bit of damage. They are fairly easy to dodge, but they cut off the path at the bottom of the cave, reducing mobility but also firing fireballs at you. It is recommended to kill the Magma Spitters because they have very low health and can make the battle against the Magma Brain a tad more difficult. However, Magma Spitters summoned by the Brain will eventually despawn if not killed. * Tentacle Curl - Curls up its tentacles and slides them around the center pillar, hitting players who are too close. * Tentacle Slam - The Magma Brain's melee attack is an extremely powerful slam with heavy AOE only triggered if a player gets too close to the Magma Brain in its center. The slam AOE affects the whole center pillar but can easily be avoided by darting away or jumping out, if hit, it can deal massive damage. * Tentacle Swish - Swishes its tentacles across the center pillar if the players are near its body or its tentacles. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the Magma Brain. Any claims of "missing items" that the Magma Brain could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for Magma Brain Core * 100% chance for Greater Dungeon Candy ** 50% chance for 1 more ** 25% chance for 1 more ** 1% chance for 1 more * 17% chance for Inferno Hammer * 1% chance for Tri-Color Necklace Strategy The Magma Brain is one of the more difficult monsters to defeat in the Frontier. It is very versatile and can withstand many hits from even the strongest of weapons given its large health pool. This unfathomable beast is recommended to be fought with a set of good armor and a partner that can help out. Because of the Brain's immensely powerful melee attacks, using melee weapons is not recommended, as your health can be obliterated in one or two hits from a heavy AOE attack. If you are using melee, however, it is recommended to dart in and out of the ditch surrounding the boss, popping out to attack during openings. If you are fighting the boss with ranged or magic weapons, however, your best bet is to walk around in the middle-layer circle while dealing damage to the Brain and dodging its ranged attacks. These players should also run around the middle layer of the cave attacking the Brain continuously while also staying alert to dodge its attacks. Another way to fight the Magma Brain (in an effortless and/or cowardly manner) is by standing right behind the safe zones (magma chamber rooms) of the lair, behind the translucent 'walls' that indicates the 'safe' factor. Trivia * It was originally called the Magma Beast before being renamed to Magma Brain. * It was one of the few available bosses that players could defeat before the Otherworld Update. * It is considered to be a celestial monster that came from another world before landing into the Frontier's world. * It is indirectly responsible for the volcanic activities that occur in the Frontier, more specifically the ones located at The Pits. * It spawns approximately every 4 minutes. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public